the shadow cave: the beginning
by sonicathehedgehog
Summary: knuckles builds a cave read to find out what happens
1. coke,grapes,bannanas and pizza?

(Shadows POV)

RIIIIIINGGGG...

God who calls at 2 in the morning i think to myself as I look at the caller id  
Knuckles?  
what in the world does he want from me...

(Knuckles POV)

It was one in the morning and I got a idea from starring at a wall.  
I drank some coke and stole tails tools for no reason and starting building a cave.  
by the time i started it had been a whole half hour!  
Im gonna call it The Shadow cave and its gonna rock!

(Shadows POV)

ever since knuckles discovered coke he kept drinking and drinking untill he got crazy ideas to do stuff that is just plain...odd? weird? crazy...  
so leaving with those thoughts i answer the phone and hear knuckles practically shouting to the heavens.  
What crazy idea does he have this time...

(Knuckles POV)

I finally finshed building that cave. Now to call Shadow!  
When I called him i got bored so when he picked up I shouted at the sky,then told shadow I got a crazy idea and wanted him to come to angel island right away, then ramdomly yelled grapes and hung up.  
hm now I gonna get me some grapes. So I walk into my living room and see a blue hedgehog sitting on my couch watching MY TV! So I screamed bannanas and ran to my kitchen to get bannanas and grapes. oh wait Shadows coming better get some pizza too.  
So now I got to call silver and order pizza.

(Silvers POV)

i just get all comfy in bed when my cell phone rings and I thought it would be Shadow but its...  
knuckles?  
Why is he calling? I let it ring then push hang up sending it to voice mail and I go back to bed.  
I was just about to fall asleep when the phone rang again and its knuckles again.  
So this time I answer it and knuckles says he wants nine pizzas...  
I think he probably invited shadow to his house.  
Good thing i made ten pizzas im walking down the stairs I hear my tv on.  
I thought i turned it off? When i got downstairs i saw a dark chao watching tv.  
i take a closer at the chao and I see its...  
oh god its Shadows chao. Wait is that another chao? I look at the other chao and see its a hero chao thats yellow? Why are shadows chao that he got three hours ago in my house watching tv? Wait I just remebered that the yellow chao chao pulls out chainsaws. I better sneak past to the kitchen to get the pizza.

**and thats the end of this on my profile for the yellow chao's and the dark chao's info...  
review if ya wanna  
you will get free air pizza from silver...  
I dont own anything but the two chao the rest belongs to who ever owns them**


	2. the shadow cave

(Knuckles POV)

man where is silver and shadow and is sonic still on my couch?  
because he is the whole reason I grabbed bannanas.

(Normal pov)

After knuckles grabbed some bannanas and grapes he went back to his living room where sonic was still watching tv and he threw the bannanas at the back of sonic's head.  
sonic did nothing but continue to stare at the tv, so knuckles went in front of sonic and threw the grapes at his eyes and that was when knuckles saw sonic was sleeping. Knuckles drank some coke and decided to throw sonic outside and when knuckles got to the door shadow broke it down.  
"Okay im here now and what idea did you get this time"he said once he came in.  
"I got a idea to build a cave then I did then I called it uh uh oh ya the shadow cave!"  
"And why did you name it that? why not the knuckles cave?"  
"because I thought that me and you could be a team and silver could be our personal pizza cook!"  
"hmm the silver personal pizza cook sound good... sure what the heck now let go get silver"  
"he is on his way already i ordered pizza for you" said knuckles before...

"HEY where did your door go?" a voice asked  
"silver, shadow broke it"  
"oh ya that reminds me shadow two of your chao are at my house and i dont know why."  
"thats because i told them to go get pizza from you and they never came back."  
"hey guys can we go to the shadow cave now?"  
"whats the shadow cave?"  
"knuckles got this crazy idea to build a cave and call it that and your going to be our personal pizza cook now bring the pizza to the shadow cave and then make more and some in the shape of me."

So they went to the shadow cave and this happened at the enterance

"So we have to go down the pole to get in?" asked shadow  
"well I have to fly and silver uh floats down there or what ever way he thinks of and both of us aren't allowed to touch the pole because its yours shadow."  
"Wait shadow gets a pole and we get nothing? knuckles did you think any of this through or did you just build."  
when silver said that knuckles pushed him down the hole going into the shadow cave and then jumped down the hole followed by shadow on the pole.

**end of chapter 2  
and i own nothing but the chao**

**sonic silver shadow and knuckles belong to SEGA/sonic team**


	3. How Did he?

(Shadows POV)

Once we got into the cave me and silver were surprised,  
really surprised.  
The things that were in the cave...  
How the heck did he get a ferris wheel and bumper cars into a cave? He had many different things in the cave, how did he fit all this in here? I mean there was a ferris wheel, bumper cars, a master emerald shrine, a few buildings, and a bunch of others things, he even had two BIG ROLLAR COASTERS. I look over at silver and he has apperently fainted from shock.  
Great untill he gets up whos gonna make me 100 pizzas in the shape of me...

(normal POV)

After Knuckles and Shadow got Silver up Knuckles showed them around the cave.  
"And over there is a tv."  
"Yes Knuckles we know it is a tv."  
" And thats a couch."  
"We knew that."  
"And that is a horse."  
"Wait what? I don't see a horse."  
"HA tricked you its a car."  
"Ok then..."  
An hour later Knuckles had shown them everything he had in the cave Shadow's phone started ringing.  
"Hello." Said Shadow when he awnsered his phone.  
"Hey Shadow whats up?" Said Sonic  
"Nothing just in a cave Knuckles made."  
"Uhhhh ok... can you come over where I am?"  
"Why?"  
"Ummm... because I am stuck in Knuckles bathroom because your chao Maria is chasing me with a chainsaw?"  
"Wait... I thought Maria was at Silver's house?"  
"JUST COME HELP ME!"  
After Sonic said that he hung up and shadow told Silver and Knuckles what happened.  
"Well lets go help him." Said Knuckles  
"Why?" Said shadow  
"Because thats why I made the cave and have us form our own team."  
"Fine lets go help Sonic."  
And so they went back to Knuckles house. 

**I think the next chapter might be the last BUTTTTTT there will be a sequel.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**You will get free air pizza from Silver if you do!**


End file.
